Versus
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Mereka lain sama sekali
1. Chapter 1

Minho berlari sepanjang koridor yang sepi. Tiap langkah sepatunya menggema nyaring di antara deretan dinding dan pintu yang tertutup. Mengejeknya dalam kebisuan bahwa dia memulainya dengan kacau seperti biasa.

" _Shuck_!"

Sepasang mata bulan sabit itu tak henti berkelana ke arah ruang-ruang kelas di balik pintu kaca yang tetutup. Berharap dapat menemukan petunjuk ajaib yang akan menyelamatkannya. Namun nihil, Minho sama sekali tidak tahu di ruangan mana kelasnya berada. Konyolnya, dia berlari tapi bahkan tidak tahu hendak menuju ke mana.

Minho mengentikan langkahnya, dan membuang napas gusar. Kali lain, tolong ingatkan dirinya untuk menyadari seberapa jauh jarak Asia-Amerika itu, serta perbedaan waktu yang sudah pasti akan membuatnya _jetleg_. Hari pertamanya sebagai murid baru harus berakhir sedramatis berlari dalam reliku labirin kematian karena kecerobohannya. Minho mendengus. Percuma saja, toh kelas juga sudah dimulai sejak tadi. Menyerah memang bukan gayanya, tapi bolos adalah bagian dari kehidupnya.

Sepupunya, Frank Zhang, pernah bilang bahwa lapangan basket _indoor_ ada di lantai paling bawah, sektor timur. Sepertinya tidak akan susah mencari tempat itu. Mengisi waktu bolos dengan berolahraga rasanya idak terlalu buruk. Minho menyeringai. Berlari kecil dan berbelok menuruni anak-anak tangga. Interaksi antar sol sepatu dan anak-anak tangga yang dipijaknya menghasilkan gema nyata di sepanjang lorong tangga yang sepi.

Tapi langkah Minho terhenti ketika sepasang mata bulan sabit itu menangkap satu sosok lain datang dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya nyaris tergelincir. Reflek, Minho menyambar satu lengan yang terlihat kurus itu dan menahannya. Untuk sesaat, kedua pasang manik mata berwarna senada itu bertemu. Bulan sabit, dan setengah purnama—membentuk garis tak kasat mata yang menghubungkan keduanya.

Kesan pertama Minho ketika melihat gadis itu adala _; ia seperti patung._ Cantik, namun terkesan _mati_. Wajahnya tirus, sepasang mata sekelam obsidian yang sulit dibaca, kulitnya putih seperti porselin, rambutnya sehitam batuan vulkanik, terkepang disampirkan ke bahu kanannya,wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Minho menarik lengan gadis itu hingga si gadis kembali berdiri tegak tepat satu anak tangga di bawah anak tangga yang dipijaknya. Membuat tinggi sang gadis hanya sebatas dada Minho saja.

Minho melepaskan lengan gadis itu. Sepasang mata sipit itu bergulir mengamati lebih rinci. Gadis itu memakai sebuah rompi berwarna ungu dengan sebuah lencana keemasan terselip di bagian dada, kaus putih lengan panjang, celana denim membungkus kakinya, dan sepatu berwarna abu-abu. Beberapa buku-buku tebal menumpuk tinggi di sebelah lengannya (mungkin inilah salah satu penyebab dia nyaris terjatuh, selain karena langkah Minho yang mengejutkannya).

"Murid baru?" Suara yang terkesan dingin itu membuat Minho kembali menatap mata sang gadis. Butuh beberapa detik sampai Minho paham bahwa kalimat itu ditujukkan untuknya. Minho balas mengangguk.

"Mau kemana?"

"Lapangan basket."

Gadis itu mengernyit. "Kelasmu?"

Minho tersenyum kecut. "Seharusnya _sih, Fisika." Begitu gadis itu membuka mulutnya lagi, Minho cepat-cepat menimpali. "Aku terlambat pagi ini, dan aku tidak bisa menemukan kelasku."_

Jeda. Minho sudah hendak melangkah pergi sampai gadis itu kembali buka suara.

"Namamu?"

Minho mangangkat satu alisnya. Menatap wajah cantik tanpa ekspresi itu selama beberapa detik tanpa menjawab.

"Minho."

Si gadis menangguk kecil. "Baiklah, Minho. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kusampaikan padamu." Katanya. "Kelas Fisikamu ada di ruangan 210. Poinmu minus sepuluh karena datang terlambat di hari pertamamu. Minus lagi sepuluh karena kau memakai celana pendek. Dan minus lima karena kau berniat bolos. Kusarankan kau batalkan niatmu menuju lapangan basket jika tidak ingin kembali mendapat minus sepuluh."

* * *

 **~oo0oo~**

 **.**

 **Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus **

_belong's to_ **Rick Riordan**

 **Maze Runner Trilogy**

 _belong's_ to **James Dashner**

 **.**

 **Versus (c) aiko blue**

 **.**

 ** **~oo0oo~****

 **.**

"Namanya Reyna."

Satu peryataan yang diucapkan setengah berbisik itu membuat kepala Minho menoleh ke arah Frank yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Dengan kening yang mengerut samar dan mata menyipit, Minho memandang pemuda di sebelahnya itu penuh tanya. Frank hanya balik menatapnya cuek, dan angkat bahu samar.

"Gadis berompi ungu yang kau lihat terus-menerus sejak tadi itu Reyna."

"Hah?"

"Bukan _hah_ , Minho. Tapi Reyna." Jelas Frank sekali lagi. Selanjutnya pemuda itu memutus kontak mata dengan Minho, dan memastikan tali sepatunya terikat sempurna,seragam _American Football_ dan beberapa atribut lain membalut tubuh atletisnya.

Satu alis Minho terangkat singkat. Terkadang, Frank benar-benar berbakat menjadi mata-mata. Maksudnya, lihat bagaimana yang katanya _team_ _captain_ _American_ _Football_ itu bisa tahu bahwa sejak tadi Minho mencuri pandang secara diam-diam ke arah satu subjek yang katanya bernama Reyna itu?

"Kau tertarik padanya, Minho?"

Minho mendengus. "Aku tertarik ingin menghajarnya."

Frank menoleh dengan ekspresi melongo. "Apa?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Frank, dia justru balik bertanya. "Siapa dia?"

Frank mengernyit. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang namanya Reyna?"

Minho memutar bola matanya malas. "Bukan itu maksudku. Aku bertemu dengannya pagi ini, dan dia langsung bicara panjang tentang pengurangan poin serta hal-hal buruk yang ku lakukan."

Frank butuh waktu untuk mencerna kata-kata Minho. Setelahnya pemuda itu mendesah paham. "Dia kepala pengawas siswa di sekolah ini."

Minho mendegus. Pantas saja ekspresi wajah gadis itu sedatar dan sekaku tembok beton serta tatapan matanya setajam ujung pagar besi belakang sekolah.

"Dia langsung menghadiahiku minus dua puluh lima di hari pertamaku."

Frank tertawa tanpa suara, dan tindakan itu langsung menghadiahinya jitakan tepat di ubun-ubun.

"Aduh! Sakit, sepupu!"

"Jangan tertawa, Zhang. Kau tentunya masih ingat siapa yang menangis di malam natal sepuluh tahun lalu karena cari gara-gara denganku."

Wajah Frank langsung memerah sampai ke akar rambut. Minho menyeringai.

"Aku bukan anak umur enam tahun yang mudah kau kerjai lagi, Minho."

" _Oh yeah_ , bisa kulihat itu. Kau bukan lagi si gendut Frank," Minho tersenyum miring, mengamati Frank secara menyeluruh. "Pemuda tinggi yang penuh otot, bukan gumpalan lemak. Berwajah badak dan bukannya imut seperti koala."

Frank terkekeh kecil lalu sambil meninju bahu kanan Minho. Mereka memang bukan saudara sepupu yang akur. Frank sendiri selalu menempatkan dan ditempatkan dalam predikat anak baik-baik dan berkelakuan manis di tengah-tengah keluarga. Sementara Minho adalah si pembuat onar yang jagonya membuat semua orang naik darah. Setiap keluarga besar berkumpul, Frank selalu mengalami hal-hal mengerikan yang datang dari Minho. Karena di masa lalu Frak tidak cukup percaya mampu melawan si nakal Minho, alhasil Frank selalu berdiri di barisan yang tertindas.

Minho itu menyebalkan, Frank paham akan hal itu lebih dari siapa pun. Tapi di balik semua sifat menyebalkannya, Frank juga tahu sepupunya itu sebenarnya orang baik.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Ho." Frank tersenyum lebar. Rasanya geli sendiri begitu menyadari bahwa dia sedikit merindukan preman bermata sipit itu.

"Aku juga, Fai."

"Namaku bukan Fai." Tukas Frank sebal. "Berhentilah menggunakan panggilan aneh dari nenek itu."

"Kapten tim _Football_ , eh?" Minho mengubah alur pembicaraan.

Frank tersentak kecil, merona sedikit dan tersenyum lebar setelahnya. "Begitulah," beralih memandang ke arah deretan bangku penonton yang sepi, mendapati seorang gadis bresuarai coklat keemasan sedang berajalan mendekat ke arahnya. Frank tersenyum kecil. "dan ada lagi.."

Satu alis Minho terangkat tinggi. Wajah Frank sekarang terlihat jauh lebih konyol. Pemuda itu memandang ke satu arah dan memasang cengiran bodoh seperti sedang keracunan laktosa. Minho mengikuti arah pandang Frank, dan membelalak seketika. "Fai, jangan katakan kalau gadis itu—"

"Pacarku." Frank megucapkannya mantap penuh nada bangga.

 _Hebat_ , pikir Minho. Dia sudah cukup _shock_ melihat boneka koala Frank berubah jadi badak kekar, dan sekarang sepupu imutnya itu juga punya pacar? Minho jelas-jelas kalah. Dia tidak menyangka remaja Frank akan jadi se- _mengerikan_ ini.

"Hai, Frank." Gadis itu sudah berdiri di hadapan keduanya. Memasang senyum manis dan wajah ramah tanpa dibuat-buat. Minho mengernyitkan alis, gadis itu terlihat lebih muda, matanya berwarna seperti emas, kulitnya mengkilat coklat manis seperti madu.

"Hazel," Frank balas menyapa. Tersenyum manis sekali kepada si gadis yang dipanggil Hazel.

Dalam sekejap mata, Minho merasa sedang berada di tengah bioskop dengan drama opera sabun picisan klise tentang dua sejoli yang saling jatuh cinta di bangku SMA. Minho berdeham keras untuk mengentikan acara konyol ini. Dan upayanya itu cukup untuk membuat Frank menatapnya sinis, dan Hazel menyadari keberadaannya.

"Oh, kau pasti Minho, sepupunya Frank!" Hazel berseru ceria. Tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Hazel Lavesque, kau bisa memanggilu Hazel. Frank banyak bercerita tentangmu."

Minho menjabat tangan mungil Hazel dengan kening berkerut. "Apa Frank selalu bercerita mengenai seribu satu keburukanku?"

Hazel terkekeh, sementara Frank menggerutu seputar aku-bukan-anak-sepertimu. "Oh, tidak, tidak." Hazel mengibaskan satu tangannya. "Frank bilang kau orang yang baik...meski kadang menyebalkan."

Minho tertewa kecil, lalu mengacak-acak kasar dan asal rambut Frank yang memang belum ditutup dengan helm _football_. "Oh, sepupuku manis sekali." Ujarnya dramatis. Dan Frank protes sambil mencoba mengelak.

"Omong-omong," Suara Hazel membuat dua pemuda berdarah Asia itu sama-sama menoleh ke arahnya. Hazel mengamati dua pemuda itu bergantian, lalu berpikir. "Aku sadar Frank belum pernah cerita tentang hal ini, tapi kalau aku boleh tahu kau datang dari mana, Minho? Kanada? Atau China?"

Kedua pemuda itu menatap Hazel selama lima detik tanpa jawaban yang keluar. Selanjutnya menoleh satu sama lain dan saling berpandangan, mendengus geli, dan tersenyum kecil, kemudian kompak menjawab—

"Korea."

Hazel menatap sambil bengong.

"Tapi aku lama tinggal di New Zeland."

Hazel mendesah panjang. "Ah, Frank, aku tidak pernah paham silsilah keluargamu yang rumit."

Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk sepakat dan menyahut kompak. "Kami juga."

* * *

Esoknya, Minho sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Sepulang sekolah, ia berlari menuju lapangan basket _indoor_ sekolah seperti orang kesetanan. Demi apapun, dia rindu si bundar oranye yang memantul dalam lapangan itu. Begitu pula dengan suara pantuan dan decit sepatu yang akan menggema ketika permaianan berlansung, dan tak lupa cincin besar dengan jaring-jaring menggantung di bawahnya yang menjadi ibu bagi _scor_ yang didapat. Minho cinta basket, dan—sejauh ini—tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menahannya untuk bergabung dengan tiap tim basket di semua sekolah yang pernah diinjaknya.

Minho menyeringai lebar begitu langkahnya makin dekat dengan lapangan. Suara decit sepatu dan pantulan bola samar-samar mulai menggodanya. Dan begitu memasuki lapangan basket, Minho tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara mendesah panjang. Tempat itu tampak berkilauan cantik di matanya. Lapangan yang mengkilat dan licin, beberapa anak laki-laki dengan _jersey_ basket abu-abu lalu-lalang di lapangan, beberapa lainnya berdiri di tepi lapangan, bangku-bangku penonton yang terlihat kosong, terisi hanya beberapa tempat saja oleh gadis-gadis yang kemungkinan besar sedang menunggu pacarnya. Lalu gadis-gadis dengan rok super pendek— _cheerleader_ —sibuk menari dan melompat sambil mengibas pom-pom di salah satu sisi lapangan yang terisolir. Minho berdiri terpana, rasanya ia ingin memeluk tempat ini.

"Jason Grace." Minho melafalkan nama itu, mamastikan dia masih mengingatnya dengan baik. Menurut penuturan Frank, dia harus menemui anak bernama Jason Grace yang merupakan kapten tim basket. Pemuda berdarah Asia itu menangguk kecil, dan berjalan lebih jauh memasuki lapangan.

Minho menoleh ke segala penjuru, berharap dapat menemukan sosok kepala pirang berkacamata yang katanya adalah ciri utama seorang Jason Grace (berkacamata kelihatannya agak cupu untuk ukuran kapten basket) tapi Minho tak punya waktu untuk memusingkan hal itu, dia harus menemukan Grace sekarang.

"Mencari seseorang?" Minho menoleh cepat. Mendapati seorang pemuda bermata hijau pirus dengan rambut gelap berantakan juga _jersey_ basket abu-abu bernomor delapan belas sudah berdiri di dekatnya sambil menyeringai.

Minho mengernyit kecil menatap sosok yang lebih cocok menjadi pemaian _skateboard_ jalanan itu. "Aku mencari Jason Grace, kapten tim basket." Jawab Minho cepat.

Pemuda bermanik hiau itu menyeringai lebar. "Oh, jadi kau sepupunya Frank, ya? Kenalkan, aku Percy." Percy mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

Minho lagi-lagi bergidik ngeri begitu tahu bahwa Frank cukup popular di sekolah ini. Sepertinya sepupu imutnya itu memang bukan lagi bocah gempal yang mudah dikerjai olehnya sekarang. "Benar, namaku Minho." Minho menjabat tangan Percy.

Setelah jabatan tangan usai. Percy mengamat-amati Minho secara rinci dan menyeluruh dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya seperti sedang menyortir. Kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum miring. "Sepertinya kami akan dapat anggota baru yang berbakat." Pemuda itu menyeringai dan memberikan pandangan jenaka.

Minho menyepakatinya dalam hati. "Jadi, di mana Jason?"

Percy mendelikkan bahu ringan lalu menunjuk dengan ibu jari tepat ke arah di balik bahu kirinya. Membuat Minho ikut menoleh ke sana. "Kau lihat yang pirang itu?"

Minho bisa melihat seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang pendek terpotong rapi berdiri sambil melipat tangan di depan dada lengkap dengan _jersey_ basket dan karet merah dengan huruf C dicetak tebal melingkari lengan bagian atasnya. "Jadi itu Jason?"

"Yah," Percy mengangguk kecil. "Dia masih sepupuku, omong-omong." kedengarannya tidak terlalu antusias ketika mengucapkan hal itu.

Minho tidak mengacuhkannya. Matanya sibuk mengamati Jason dan menusun kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya dengan sang kapten yang kini tampak sedang sibuk berbincang sama salah satu gadis berseragam pemandu sorak.

"Nah, temui dia, Bung!" Tepukan di bahu Minho yang diberikan Percy membuat Minho kembali menatap pemuda bermanik jade tersebut. Percy memasang cengiran lebar. "Semoga beruntung. Aku tidak sabar ingin menghajarmu di lapangan!" Dan segera berlari ke sisi lain lapangan, menghadap seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang keriting yang langsung tertawa geli sambil meninju perut Percy. Minho suka anak itu. Mungkin Percy akan cocok menjadi temannya.

Menghela napas kecil, Minho melangkah menghampiri Jason. Ketika sampai di dekat Jason dan gadis berseragam pemandu sorak, Minho tidak langsung angkat suara. Melainkan memilih diam dan menunggu Jason menyelesaikan urusannya dengan si gadis bersurai coklat tua itu. namun beberapa menit berlalu, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan menyudahi obrolannya sama sekali. Lebih parahnya lagi, mereka hanya mengobrol dan tertawa ringan saling melempar gurauan manis dan rayuan.

Minho berdeham keras. Sengaja menarik perhatian Jason dan pacarnya.

"Oh," Jason bergumam kecil memandang Minho kemudian balik lagi mentap si gadis pemandu sorak. "Kita akan bicara lagi nanti, Piper."Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu." Gadis yang dipanggil Piper menangguk dan balas tersenyum. "Aku akan menunggumu di lapangan parkir. _Bye_ , Jason." Berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Jason singkat lalu berlari pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Minho bertanya-tanya, apa punya pacar satu sekolah adalah perkara wajib di sekolah ini?

"Kau pasti Minho, sepupunya Frank." Suara Jason membuat Minho tersadar dari lamuannya.

"Hm."

Jason tersenyum kecil, dan memperbaiki letak kacamata yang membingkai sepasang mata biru terangnya. "Dan kau pasti ingin masuk tim basket."

Minho tidak membantah.

"Aku akan sangat senang menerimamu di timku, Minho." Kata Jason ramah. "Tapi kau harus menemui dan mendapat persetujuan seseorang dulu sebelum masuk tim, dan orang itu bukan aku."

Minho menyipitkan matanya. "Memang siapa yang punya jabatan paling tinggi dalam tim selain kapten?"

Jason meringis. "Pelatih, sekaligus Manager kami. Aku dan semua anggota tim menaruh seluruh kepercayaan padanya. Jadi dia berhak menentukan diterima atau tidaknya kau serta di mana kau akan ditempatkan dalam tim nantinya."

Minho menghela napas. Perkara ini terlalu berbeilt-belit baginya.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Jason lagi. "Dia hanya akan memintamu melakukan serangkaian tes kecil, dan biasanya sih dia akan langsung menanyai berapa nomor yang kau inginkan untuk seragammu ketika dirasa kau cukup bagus."

Baiklah, itu terdengar wajar, pikir Minho. "Jadi, di mana orang yang kau maksud?"

Jason tersenyum simpul, dan melirik sekilas ke balik bahu Minho lalu melambaikan tangannya singkat. Entah mengapa Minho kehilangan minat untuk menoleh dan mencari tahu kepada siapa Jason melambaikan tangan. "Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya."

Tiga detik setelah Jason menutup mulut, sosok yang di maksud datang. Wajahnya tenang dan datar. Tatapan matanya kali ini tajam dan mengintimidasi. Minho tidak menyangka orang inilah yang akan menentukan diterima atau tidaknya ia dalam tim.

"Hai, Reyna." Sapaan Jason menyadarkan Minho bahwa yang dia lihat itu benar adanya.

Reyna menanguk kecil membalas sapaan Jason. Gerak-gerik matanya tampak gelisah dan sedikit terganggu. Kemudian gadis itu melirik Minho dengan ekor mata, dan kembali memandang Jason.

"Oh, ini Minho. Dia ingin bergabung dengan tim. Aku serahkan dia padamu, Reyna." Firasat Minho langsung buruk. Hubungannya dengan Reyna tidak cukup baik. Mereka baru tiga kali bertemu dan bebar-benar berinteraksi. Pertama di tangga, dan Reyna langsung memberinya minus dua puluh lima poin. Kedua di laboratorium Kimia pagi ini, mereka disatukan dalam kelompok yang sama, dan terlibat adu argumen yang berujung pada percobaan gagal yang membuat dua tabung reaksi meledak, satu pipet tetes remuk, tiga labu elemeyer pecah, dan dua ratus lima puluh mililiter cairan NaoH dua koma nol molar membanjiri lantai. Dan ketiga, ketika berlari menuju tempat ini, tadi Minho sempat bertabrakan keras dengan Reyna, gadis itu terjatuh dengan suara berdebum keras dan menghantam lantai yang keras. Minho bahkan tidak berniat mengecek kondisi Reyna, dan langsung melanjutkan berlari. Dan luka gores sepanjang sepuluh senti di rahang Reyna, serta memar keunguan di keningnya sudah cukup menjelaskan kondisi Reyna pasca terjatuh.

Alis Reyna tampak berkedut-kedut kecil. Kelihatannya dia sedang berusaha mengendalikan diri untuk tidak meninju rahang Minho. Gadis itu memasang ekspresi kaku seperti biasa, dan mengangguk pada Jason.

"Oke, semoga beruntung, Minho!" Jason menepuk bahu Minho ringan dan berlari ke tengah lapangan. Minho benar-benar berharap kata-kata Jason itu terwujud dalam kenyataan. Semoga ia beruntung.

Reyna dan Minho bertatapan, saling adu pelotot.

"Jadi, kau masih punya nyali untuk menatapku setelah segala huru-hara yang kau buat. Sepertinya aku butuh restu dewa untuk memperbaiki sirkuit moralmu."

Minho mendengus. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi di antara kita sebelumnya, _Council_. Aku harap kau bersikap profesional sebagai Manager dan Pelatih— _katanya_." Minho menatap Reyna secara seksama, dari ujung sepatu sampai ujung rambut lalu kembali lagi ke mata segelap obsidiannya. "Meski rasanya kau lebih cocok jadi kapten pemandu sorak." Sindir Minho. "Kau pasti kelihatan bagus dengan rok super pendek dan melompat-lompat sambil meneriakkan namaku di pojok lapangan mengibas-ngibaskan pom-pom merah muda." Minho membayangkan hal itu dan nyaris mati geli.

Reyna menatapnya tajam, kemudian jemarinya mulai bergerak menyelipkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga. "Sayangnya, aku tidak tertarik dengan hal itu." Kata Reyna dingin. "Lagi pula, _cheerleader_ sudah punya kaptennya sendiri. Piper, pacar Jason."

Minho mengangkat alisnya sedikit. _Koreksi_ , kepedihan dan nada getir dalam suara Reyna barusan cukup terdengar nyata dalam ruang dengarnya. _Oh, hebat. Ada skandal cinta rupanya._ Minho tersenyum tipis. "Ku tebak, Jason itu mantan pacarmu?"

"Setahuku itu bukan urusanmu." Ujar Reyna sinis.

" _Oh, yeah! It's smell like someone had broken heart here_." Minho menyeringai puas. Selama ini Reyna selalu mengintimidasi semua orang dengan tatapan galaknya. Senang rasanya bisa mengetahui sesuatu tentang kelemahan gadis Spanyol itu.

Reyna kelihatannya sudah gatal ingin merobek mulut Minho. Tapi gadis itu terus mempertahankan ekspresi datar dan kakunya. Menghela napas pendek, dan mendelikkan dagunya sedikit. "Lepas bajumu."

"Apa?" Pekik Minho, lebih keras dibanding yang diharapnya keluar, bahkan membuat semua orang di lapangan menoleh kompak memandangnya.

" _Take this off_." Reyna menujuk kaus yang menempel di tubuh Minho dengan jari telunjuknya yang berkuku panjang dan lancip, kelihatannya lumayan jika dipakai untuk mencungkil bola mata Minho.

"Kenapa aku harus buka baju?" Tanya Minho curiga, sambil melepaskan ranselnya dan meletakkannya di dekat kakinya. Orang-orang sudah berhenti menatapnya dan kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing. "Apa kau sebegitu menggiurkannya untukmu sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, _Council_?" Minho tersenyum sarkastik, dan mulai melepas kausnya.

Reyna menyipitkan mata dan berekspresi seolah sedang berusaha menelan tikus. "Aku ingin membacamu, _Greenie._ "

Minho mendengus gusar. "Jangan panggil aku _Greenie_." Minho memberi peringatan tegas. Dia tidak pernah suka panggilan itu, rasanya hampir semua anak di seluruh dunia selalu memakai panggilan itu untuk menyebut anak baru. _Greenie_ , kesannya dia seperti anak bawang yang cupu dan juga berkulit hijau. "Aku benci panggilan itu."

Peryataan itu agaknya justru membuat Reyna gembira. Gadis itu menyeringai kecil. "Terserah, _Greenie_."

Minho berdecak sebal. Pemuda itu kini sudah bertelanjang dada dan membiarkan kausnya tergeletak di atas ranselnya. Menampilkan tubuh ateletis yang dibalut dengan kulit tan kecoklatan yang membuat anggota _cheerleader_ memekik tertahan.

Reyna memandangi tubuh Minho seolah sedang membaca dan mencatat setiap serat ototnya. Kecepatan laju pacu jantungnya, laju larinya, daya tahannya dan banyak lagi. Minho merasa Reyna sedang menelanjanginya habis-habisan sampai menembus kulit, daging, tulang rusuk bahkan jantungnya. Setelah cukup lama, Reyna akhirnya mendesah kecil. "Kita lihat sepayah apa dirimu, _Greenie_."

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku _Greenie_!"

Reyna mengabaikannya. Gadis itu mengambil satu bola yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka. Lalu melempar bola itu ke arah Minho dan memintanya melakukan beragam gerakan dalam permainan basket. Minho melakukannya tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Dia tidak masuk tim basket inti di sekolah lamanya tanpa alasan, bukan?

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Reyna memintanya berhenti. Gadis itu menulis sesuatu dalam _notes_ -nya. Lalu kembali memandang Minho yang sedikit terengah-engah dan berkeringat. Menulis di _notes_ -nya lagi, lalu menutupnya.

"Baiklah, berapa nomor yang kau inginkan untuk seragammu?"

Minho menyeringai lebar sekali sampai-sampai bibirnya terasa hampir sobek. "Tujuh."

Reyna menangguk paham. "Kau bisa mulai latihan lusa sepulang sekolah di lapangan ini." Kemudian Reyna berbalik melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu." Minho menahan satu lengan Reyna, membuat gadis itu mengentikan laju kepergiannya dan menatap galak.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau belum menjelaskan di mana posisiku dalam tim." Tuntut Minho.

Reyna menyeringai. "Pemain cadangan."

"Apa?" Minho memekik keras. Rasanya dia tak percaya terhadap apa yang didengarnya.

"Pemain cadangan." Ulang Reyna.

Minho mendengus angkuh. "Aku tidak pernah menduduki kursi cadangan. Aku selalu jadi pemain inti, rasanya kau perlu tahu itu."

"Oh, terima kasih sudah memberitahukannya padaku. Tapi keputusanku tidak akan berubah."

Minho menggeram tertahan. "Coba jelaskan di mana kelemahanku sampai kau menempatkanku di pemain cadangan!"

Satu alis Reyna terangkat sedikit. Gadis itu terlihat sedang pura-pura berpikir dan mempertimbangkan sebelum menjawab dengan tenang. "Menurutku, kau sudah banyak membuat huru–hara di tengah lapangan. Kau pasti sudah terlalu sering menjadi sorotan di tengah lapangan, mungkin ini waktunya kau mencoba menjajal duduk di kursi cadangan."

"Kau—"

"Kenapa? Kalau kau tidak terima keputusanku silahkan keluar, masih banyak anak-tidak-sombong-yang-berbakat dan menaruh minat pada basket selain dirimu." Reyna tersenyum mengejek. Menepis kasar tangan Minho yang melingkari lengannya, dan berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan. Lalu gadis itu meniup peluit dengan nyaring. Semua pemain basket berderap buru-buru dan berkumpul mendekat padanya. Kelihatannya jadi seperti sekumpulan pengawal patuh berseragam basket yang tunduk di bawah tatapan angkuh seorang tuan Puteri berdarah Spanyol.

Sementara Minho berdiri kesal di tempatnya sambil mulai sibuk mengumpat-umpat kasar dengan bahasa ibunya.

* * *

 **TBC(?)**

* * *

A/N: Hai, ini adalah _crossover_ kedua aiko di fandom ini/nggak nanya tuh

Ah, yaah kenapa di cerita ini Aiko merasa nge- _teen_ (istilah apa itu?) banget yaa?

maksih buat yang udah terlanjur baca :****

 _RnR, please?_


	2. Chapter 2

Reyna mencatat di notesnya dan melirik ke arah para anggota tim basket secara bergantian dalam gerakan yang konstan. Sesekali tampak mengernyitkan kening dan berpikir, kemudian mencatat lagi. mengamati satu persatu para pemuda dengan _jersey_ basket itu dengan mata yang sedikit disipitkan agar lebih jelas.

Reyna menghela napas. Laju lari para pemain mulai melambat dan anak-anak didiknya itu mulai saling mengobrol dan tertawa. Reyna meraih peluitnya, dan meniupnya kuat-kuat. Memberi peringatan keras yang langsung ditanggapi cukup baik oleh para pemuda itu. Mereka langsung berdiri tegak dan beralari dengan laju super cepat mengelilingi lapangan.

"Tiga puluh lima putaran lagi." Reyna berkata lantang. Suaranya menggema di dalam lapangan basket. Telinganya bisa menangkap desas-desus sinis dari anggota _cheerleader_ yang mengatainya dasar-gadis-tidak-berperikemanusiaan, atau apa-dia-sudah-gila, atau gawat-bisa mati-pacarku-jika-berlatih-sekeras-itu, atau gadis-tangan-besi, atau banyak lagi yang lainnya. Reyna tidak mau ambil pusing atas semua itu. lagi pula gadis-gadis ber-rok super pendek itu juga nantinya akan menyeka keringat para pemain basket dengan handuk merka yang sudah disirami parfum sambil memberi minum dan menanyakan hal-hal klise sejenis 'pasti lelah sekali ya?' dengan suara dan wajah prihatin yang begitu manis.

Jengah terbawa perasaan, tanpa sadar Reyna meniup peluitnya keras sekali, sampai-sampai para pemain basket mengiranya sedang marah. Sekumpulan pemuda itu berlari makin menggila seolah dikejar maut.

Reyna melirik _stopwatch_ yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Lalu menangguk kecil. "Sepuluh putaran!" Reyna sengaja berteriak untuk menyemangati para pemain. Diliriknya Percy dan Jason yang tampak berusaha saling sikut sambil berlari bersebelahan. Muka mereka merah dan mengernyit dalam tampak saling tak mau kalah. Pemain yang lain berlari beberapa langkah di belakang keduanya tampak terengah-engah dan menderita. Melihat pemandangan itu Reyna tersenyum simpul. Mungkin virus memandang-rendah-kaum-lelaki milik Hylla sudah mulai menular pada Reyna sekarang. Tapi senyum itu pupus begitu Reyna mendapati Minho berlari mengejar Percy dan Jason dengan wajah tanpa gurat ekspresi lalu melesat cepat di antara keduanya yang bahkan tak sadar sudah terselip. Pemuda Asia itu berlari seperti hantu yang berdenyar. Menyombongkan diri ddengan kemampuannya, hal ini entah mengapa membuat Reyna gerah.

Reyna melirik lagi _stopwatch_ nya, dan menggigit peluitnya. Lima detik lagi. Matanya tak lepas mengawasi Minho. Reyna benci ketika pemuda sombong itu patut sombong atas kemampuannya yang memang di atas rata-rata. Reyna melirik lagi _stopwatch_ nya, lalu meniup peluit panjang. Dan berseru. "Istirahat. Lima belas menit."

Sekumpulan remaja laki-laki berseragam basket langsung merosot lunglai di tempatnya. Menggeletak tak berdaya di atas lapangan dengan dada naik turun dan keringat membanjiri tubuh. Dalam sekejap, lapangan basket itu kini menjadi kasur masal para pemainnya. Semua anggota tim basket nyaris kolaps kecuali tiga pemuda yang hanya berdiri dengan napas putus-putus di atas lapangan. Jason dan Percy yang tampak tak mau kelihatan lelah di hadapan satu sama lain, dengan ekspresi keras terlihat berdiri berhadapan sambil bertolak pinggang. Beberapa langkah dari keduanya sesosok pemuda berparas Asia —yang Reyna harap jatuh pingsan— justru berdiri tegak memasang senyum sarkastik ke arah pemain yang tergoler di lapangan.

Hanya selang beberapa detik sejak peluit panjang Reyna ditiup. Dan para anggota _cheerleader_ yang semula sibuk berlatih kini juga ikut beristirahat. Lapangan seketika dibanjiri oleh gadis-gadis dengan seragam cheer berwarna merah abu-abu yang berlari ke segala penjuru sambil membawakan handuk kecil dan sebotol air untuk pacar atau targetnya masing-masing.

Reyna melirik sekilas ke arah Jason yang sedang tersenyum ke pada Piper yang menyeka keringat di dahinya. Reyna menggigit bibir bawahnya singkat. Rasanya masih juga sakit melihat mereka berdua. Reyna tersentak kecil begitu merasakan seseorang menyentuh lengannya. "Oh, Annabeth." Reyna bergumam kecil. Gadis pirang keriting itu balas tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Latihan keras lagi, _Coach_?" Goda Annabeth jail.

Reyna tersenyum kecil. "Mereka perlu itu, Chase." Jawab Reyna. Melirik sekilas ke tempat duduk yang semula diduduki Annabeth, lalu kembali memandang mata abu gadis pirang itu. "Kau masih memikirkan desain itu?"

Annabeth mendelikkan bahu. "Begitulah," dia kedengaran tidak terlalu bersemangat. "Kau tahu, Percy si Otak Ganggang sampai mencibirku terus akhir-akhir ini." Annabeth membusungkan dada agar terlihat lebih tinggi, memasang wajah malas ala Percy dan berkata. "Demi kuda Poseidon, Annabeth. Sebenarnya kau pacaran dengan siapa sih? Aku atau laptop itu?" Menirukan gaya bicara Percy.

" _Oh, yeah_. Usaha yang bagus, nona Chase. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu."

Keduanya serempak menoleh. Percy tersenyum miring dan berjalan mendekat. Tubuhnya bersimbah keringat tapi kilat di matanya tampak jail. Annabeth merotasikan bola mata abu-abunya malas dan menggerutu kecil seputar menguping dan tidak sopan juga menyebalkan.

"Mana minuman untukku, Annabeth?" Percy bertanya.

"Beli sendiri."

Percy menyisir rambutnya yang menutupi kening dalam satu gerakan ringan ke belakang kepala. Menyeringai licik menatap Annabeth lalu beralih menatap Reyna. "Boleh aku pinjam nona Bijaksana ini sebentar, _Coach_?"

Reyna menagguk kecil. "Tentu." Dan dengan persetujuan Reyna, kuduanya pergi sambil berdebat atau saling sikut sesekali.

Reyna tersenyum geli. Annabeth dan Percy mungkin adalah pasangan favoritnya. Mereka tidak suka mengumbar kemesraan di depan semua orang, mereka juga tidak mengumumkan secara gamblang seputar hubungan mereka. Mereka masih sering bertengkar dan adu argumen sengit. Lagi, Annabeth itu tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan. Gadis pirang itu cenderung cuek dan tidak mau ambil pusing atas masalah penampilannya. Reyna pribadi berteman cukup dekat dengan Annabeth, bisa dikatakan Annabeth adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan yang sejalan pemikirannya dengan Reyna.

Mata Reyna kembali menyapu sepenjuru lapangan. Menemukan Jason dan Piper yang sedang duduk bersebelahan di salah satu sudut lapangan, tertawa bahagia. Sesekali Piper meniju manja bahu Jason atau menyeka keringat di kening pemuda pirang itu dengan handuk kecilnya. Reyna tersenyum miris. Rasa itu masih berputar di sekitar hatinya tiap kali dia menatap Jason. Masih rasa yang sama, namun kali ini ada sebait rasa lain yang mendampinginya. Sebait luka menyakitkan. Sakit itu mulai meremas hati Reyna dan melukainya. Tatapan mata Jason pada Piper sungguh sangat membuat Reyna terluka.

"Ugh, pasti _sakit_."

Reyna terlonjak keget begitu mendengar bisikan itu menyapu telinga kirinya. Reflek, Reyna mengepalkan tinju dan menyerang apapun yang berada di samping kirinya.

"Whoa!" Minho menghindar tepat waktu. Nyaris, tipis saja sebelum tinju Reyna menghantam pelupuk matanya. Pemuda itu menyeringai tipis. "Kau jago bertarung rupanya, _Council_."

Reyna mendengus gusar. Menurunkan kepalan tangannya, dan memandang sepupu Frank itu dengan tajam dan galak. "Mau apa kau?"

Minho terkekeh. Suara tawa yang dibuat-buat dan terdengar menyebalkan. "Rasa-rasanya tadi aku mendengar suara hati yang hancur." Dia menetap lurus ke mata Reyna. "Setelah ku ikuti ternyata itu berasal darimu."

Reyna menarik napas perlahan. Mengendalikan diri agar tidak kelapasan membanting pemuda berparas Asia itu dengan teknik judo. Reyna sadar hubungannya dengan Minho tidak bisa dibilang harmonis. Sepupunya Frank ini ternyata benar-benar memiliki kepreribadian yang bertolak belakang dengan Frank. Minho sama seali tidak sopan dan manis seperti Frank. Itulah sebabnya Reyna menempatkannya di pemain cadangan. Agar pemuda ini belajar sedikit menganai menghargai orang lain dan berhenti bersikap sombong.

"Kemari kau." Reyna berkata dingin. Baru saja satu ide cemerlang melintas di kepalanya.

Minho menangkat satu alisnya tinggi, tapi tetap menurut. Setelah mereka berdiri berhadapan. Reyna terpaksa sedikit mendongak untuk bisa menatap langsung ke sepang mata bulan sabit itu. Reyna menyeringai, lalu mulai mengatur stopwatch-nya. "Latihan tambahan, _Greenie_."

Firasat Minho buruk. "Apa maksudmu?"

Reyna tersenyum jahat. Mendelikkan dagunya ke arah bangku penonton yang berundak seperti anak tangga lebar-lebar. "Aku mau kau lari naik-turun di sana sambil mendribble bola."

"Hah?"

Reyna mengabaikannya, melirik ka arah _stopwatch_ nya, lalu sengaja menunjukkannya kepada Minho. "Minimal kau harus bolak-balik sebanyak tiga puluh kali. Waktumu lima belas menit, dimulai dari.." Reyna menekan _stopwatch_ nya. "Sekarang!"

Minho terbelalak lebar. Reyna benar-benar sudah gila. Seolah berlari keliling lapangan itu belum cukup, kini gadis itu memberi latihan tambahan untukkany. Berlari naik-turun di tribun penonton sama sekali bukan bentuk latihan yang menyenangkan. Lantai di sana licin, dan tangganya lebar-lebar. Minho harus mengambil langkah yang tepat jika tidak ingin tergelincir atu terpeleset. Belum lagi target yang diminta Reyna. Dalam enam puluh detik, Reyna memintanya minimal bolak-balik sebanyak dua kali. Minho membuang naps gusar. Sebelum beranjak pergi, dia menyempatkan diri untuk mematap Reyna tajam, dan berkata. "Sialan kau."

* * *

 **Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus **

_belong's to_ **Rick Riordan**

also

 **Maze Runner Trilogy**

 _belong's to_ **James Dashner**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Versus** _(c)_ **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

* * *

"Dia memberiku sesi latihan khusus. Latihan biasa saja sudah seperti separo siksa neraka. Dan dia secara cuma-cuma memberiku bonus latihan." Minho berkata, sepasang matanya menatap jemu langit-langit kamar Frank. Tubuhnya atletisnya telentang di atas kasur Frank yang berseprai abu-abu. Remaja itu memasang wajah merengut yang ganjil mengerikn. Sementara Frank sendiri duduk di kursi belajarnya.

"Hanya karena dia ahli taktik, dan punya bakat mengintimidasi orang lain dengan tatapan galaknya, tak seorang pun berani menentangnya. Bahkan si Jason sekali pun. Semua orang menghormati dan tunduk seolah rela menjilati sepatunya. Che!" Minho mencibir jengkel. Wajahnya cemberut dan marah. "Padahal di tidak hebat-hebat amat, cuma kerena dia punya rompi ungu konyol dan lencana emas itu..."

Frank memutar malas kedua bola matanya. Dia bosan dengan topik ini.

"...semua orang menganggapnya hebat. Reyna pintar. Reyna hebat. Reyna begini, Reyna begitu, rasanya hampir kusobek mulut mereka."

Frank menghela napas. "Minho, kau sudah menceritakannya padaku sekurang-kurangnya empat belas kali selama empat hari ini." Frank mengingatkan. Matanya bertemu langsung dengan milik Minho. Minho menatapnya galak, tapi Frank tidak lagi terpancing emosi. "Dan kuingatkan kau bahwa tidaklah—bijaksana—memperlihatkan bahwa kau kurang menyukai Reyna, mengingat sebagian besar orang di sekolah kita menganggapnya baik dan menghormatinya, bahkan juga para guru."

Minho bangkit dari posisi telentangnya dan langsung duduk tegak. Terlihat dua kali lebih marah. Kilat amarah di sepang mata Minho adalah hal yag sudah sering Frank lihat sebelum bencana besar menghampirinya bertahun-tahun silam.

"Ayo, Fai. Kita berantem saja di luar." Minho menggulung lengan bajunya, tampak siap bergulat seru dengan Frank.

Frank menelan ludah dengan gugup. Tenanglah, pikir Frank. Sekarang porsi tubuhmu seimbang dengan Minho. tapi Frank tidak yakin dia suka bertengkar dengan sepupunya itu, orangtuanya pasti tidak suka rencana itu. sementara Minho kelihatan sudah siap memamerkan beragam jurus bela dirinya, Frank sibuk berpikir.

"Minho," kata Frank pelan, tak ada emosi sama sekali dalam suaranya.

"Apa? Kau takut, Fai?" Minho tersenyum mengejek. Ekpresi di wajahnya menrendahkan dan begitu menyebalkan.

"Kau mau ikut aku?"

* * *

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kita ke sini?" Minho bertanya, setengah berbisik. Seraya bergerak merapatkan jaketnya. Dia tidak berpenampilan seperti Frank dan Hazel yang kelihatan siap berkemah. Minho hanya memakai kaus abu-abu, jaketnya dan celana pendek sebatas lutut. Dia bahkan tidak memakai sepatu, melainkan sepasng sandal yang sering dipakainya di rumah.

"Wisata horror." Jawab Hazel kalem. Satu tangannya mengamit tangan Frank dan meremasnya kecil. Gadis itu tidak keliahatan takut sama sekali.

"Di sekolah?" Tanya Minho lagi, tangannya menepuk nyamuk yang mengihisap pipi kirinya.

"Di gedung lama sekolah, lebih tepatnya. " Kali ini Frank yang menjawab. Minho menatapnya penuh tanya, Frank tersenyum tipis. "Gedung yang sudah tidak terpakai, jaraknya kira-kira lima ratus meter dari halaman belakang sekolah."

"Sebenarnya ini bukan wisata horror semacam mencari hantu atau apa." Kata Hazel. "Kita hanya bermain."

"Bermain?" Minho menepuk nyamuk lagi yang kali ini menghisap keningya.

"Banyak rumor yang beredar di sekolah bahwa gedung itu angker. Kami hanya penasaran dan berpikir bahwa hal itu menarik."

"Bertiga saja?"

"Ah, tidak kok. Yang lain sudah menunggu di sana." Dia memandang Minho dari atas ke bawah. Menyadari bahwa sepupunya itu terlihat tidak nyaman dengan bentol-bentol merah gatal gigitan nyamuk di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. "Kan sudah ku bilang pakailah baju yang lebih mendukung petualangan. Salah sendiri kau tidak menurut."

"Berisik, Fai!"

"Kau selalu begitu—"

"Frank." Kata Hazel. "Sudahlah, kita hampir sampai."

Lima menit kemudian setelah menerobos masuk ke semak belukar tak terawat dan berkali-kali tersandung ranting dan menepuki nyamuk. Akhirnya Frank dan Hazel berhenti. Minho sudah nyaris meninju sepupunya itu jika tidak ingat tangannya lebih baik dipakai untuk menghajar nyamuk yang mengeroyok betisnya.

"Hai, kau juga datang, Minho." Suara itu membuat Minho menoleh. Berdiri Percy dengan senyum lebarnya, mata hijaunya berkilauan di bawah cahaya bulan.

Minho mengernyit, lalu memutuskan untuk memandang berkeliling. Tepat di balik bahu Percy sekelompok anak-anak lain berdiri. Lengkap dengan jaket, celana panjang, sepatu, dan ransel seolah mereka siap kemah. "Kalian juga di sini?"

Percy meangguk lalu berjalan ke arah yang lain, Minho berjalan di sebelahnya. Berhenti di dekat anak-anak lain dan mengamati mereka satu persatu. Jason bahkan ada di sana, tampak nyengir salah tinggah begitu Minho menatapnya minta penjelasan. Piper, Annabeth, Juga Frank, dan Hazel. Total ada tujuh orang termasuk Minho. Yanag payah adalah, semua orang tampak matang sekali mempersiapkan malam ini, sementara Minho berpenampilan seperti orang yang ingin berangkat tidur.

Hazel berdeham untuk menagambil perhatian. Semua pasang mata kini menatapnya. "Oke, begini teman-teman. Peraturannya sederhana saja, kita hanya harus masuk ke sana," Hazel meunjuk bangunan di belakangnya dengan ibu jari (sebuah bangunan berlantai empat yang terlihat begitu tua, gelap, dan suram). "cari ruang laboratorium biologi di lantai tiga, dan salin ulang di atas kertas apa yang tertulis di _white board_ nya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau ada tulisan di sana?" Tanya Minho sambil menggaruk bentol gigitan nyamuk di lehernya.

Hazel angkat bahu ringan. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu. Hanya firasat saja, tapi kalau memang tidak ada tulisan apapun, artinya kita juga tidak perlu menulis." Hazel menjentikkan jari satu kali. "Nah, peraturannya sederhana kita akan masuk secara berpasangan. Masing-masing tim akan membawa secarik kertas kosong, pulpen, juga senter. Temukan laboratoriumnya, salin sesuatu—jika ada—yang tertulis di sana. Kembali kemari, masukkan kertas kalian ke kardus itu," Hazel menunjuk satu kardus kosong di dekat tanaman liar. "Lalu tim lain akan masuk dan menjalankan gilirannya. Dengan begitu, tim yang berbohong pasti akan ketahuan. Mudah, bukan?"

"Baiklah," Percy kelihatan sudah tidak sabar. "Sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang. Siapa yang mau masuk lebih dulu?"

Semua mulai sibuk berbisik-bisik dan saling tunjuk. Minho menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Merasa dia mulai buang-buang waktu di sini. Semua ini tak lebih dari acara _tripple date_ teman-temannya.

"Tunggu!" Kata Annabeth tiba-tiba. Membuat segala kasak-kusuk terhenti. Gadis itu bergerak-gerak gelisah dan menyorotkan lampu senternya ke arah timur, memicingkan mata, dan mencondongkan kepala, lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Dia belum datang."

Semua orang memandang Annabeth heran.

"Siapa?" Tanya Percy.

"Aku." Jawab sebuah suara terdengar tajam dan dingin. Piper memekik kaget dan segera memeluk Jason erat sekali. Frank langsung mengarahkan senternya ke sumber suara.

Minho memincingkan matanya. Di dekat pohon besar yang rimbun. Berdiri di antara semak setinggi lutut. Satu sosok muncul. Ekspresi wajahnya muram dan dingin, tertimpa cahaya senter Frank dan membuat wajahnya terlihat pias, rambutnya yang panjang berterbangan tertiup angin dan menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya. Butuh tiga detik bagi Minho untuk benar-benar tersadar siapa sosok itu.

"Reyna!" Annabeth berseru riang dan menarik tangan Reyna, lalu merangkulnya penuh kasih. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan datang!"

"Kalian nekat sekali tetap melakukan ide gila ini." Reyna memelotiti dengan galak. Percy, Jason, dan Frank mendadak tertarik untuk memandang sepatunya masing-masing. "Berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah malam-malam. Menyelinap masuk tanpa izin. Tanpa didampingi guru, atau surat izin tertulis. Masing-masing dari kalian seharusnya dapat minus seratus lima puluh poin."

Minho mendengus gusar. Muak karena semua anak laki-laki di sini tunduk di bawah Reyna begitu saja. "Lalu kau sendiri?" Kata Minho dengan nada menuding. " _Council_ , menyelinap malam-malam ke sekolah tanpa izin dari guru. Tahu rencana gila teman-temanmu tapi tidak melaporkannya pada guru. Membiarkan mereka melanggar aturan, dan parahnya lagi kau justru ikut bergabung." Cibir Minho. "Pangkatmu pasti akan dicabut jika ada yang melaporkanmu."

Seolah baru sadar akan keberadaan Minho di sana, Reyna membelalak kaget dan menunjuk jarak antara kedua mata Minho dengan telunjuknya. "Kau!"

"Apa?"

Hazel bertepuk tangan sekali untuk mengambil alih perhatian. "Oke, tidak peting siapa yang salah atau benar di sini." Kata Hazel lugas. Gadis itu kemudian memandang Reyna dan tersenyum hangat. "Reyna, kami tahu kau akan ke mari karena khawatir pada kami. Dan malam ini, kau datang sebagai sahabat dan bukannya pengawas murid." Reyna mengalihkan pandangan, tapi tidak merona sama sekali—yang membuat Minho semakin yakin gadis itu tidak murni manusia. "Nah, karena kita semua sudah berkumpul, bagaimana jika kita mulai saja?"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Reyna tidak suka hantu. Dia terlahir dangan mata berbeda dari orang lain karena bisa melihat mahluk-mahluk itu, yang kata orang seharusnya membuatnya jadi terbiasa dan tidak takut lagi. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Awalnya Reyna memang tidak terlalu peduli, sampai saat ketika peristiwa mengerikan itu terjadi. Hal yang membuat Reyna ketakutan setengah mati dan sampai berniat ingin mencabut bola matanya sendiri.

Reyna sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan semua rasa takutnya selama ini. Tapi malam ini, begitu memasuki bangunan tua itu, semua perasaan buruk berbalik menyerbunya kembali. Reyna tahu, Reyna bisa meraskannya, mereka ada di dalam sana. Menunggunya dengan seringai menyeramkan.

Reyna mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Rasanya ia ingin berlari pergi, jauh-jauh dari tempat menyeramkan ini. Tapi Reyna tidak bisa. Teman-temannya percaya padanya, terlebih lagi, dia tak mau kelihatan lemah di depan pemuda yang berjalan satu langkah di depannya itu.

" _Cegiral_!" Minho lagi-lagi mengumpat dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Reyna. Punggung Pemuda itu tampak berguncang hebat karena dia berjalan dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan kesal seperti anak-anak yang merajuk. Reyna menarik napas, dan membuangnya perlahan. Dari semua orang yang ada, kenapa ia harus berpasngan dengan Minho? Dan baik Reyna, maupun Minho sama-sama tidak ada yang merasa diuntungkan.

Tapi Reyna malas berdebat malam ini. Kakinya sudah gemetar hebat hingga Reyna harus memerintahkan tungkainya sendiri untuk bertahan. Hawa dingin menyapu sepanjang punggungnya. Langkah kaki mereka menggema kosong di sepanjang koridor ruang kelas yang gelap dan sepi. Reyna bisa mendengar bisik-bisik mengerikan dan suara senandung anak perempuan dari kamar mandi di ujung sana. Tapi Reyna mencoba bertahan, mengabaikannya. Minho pasti akan mengejeknya habis-habisan dan mengiranya gila jika sampai Reyna menceritakan semua yang dirasakan atau didengarnya. Dan bagi Reyna, Minho jauh lebih buruk dari hantu.

Sementara itu, Minho heran Reyna mendadak jadi lebih pendiam begitu mereka memasuki bangunan bekas sekolah itu. Gadis itu hanya berjalan satu langkah di belakangnya dan tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun selain langkah kaki dan napas. Padahal, Minho mengira mereka akan bertengkar heboh begitu dipaksa masuk berdua saja dalam sebuah gedung yang kosong. Minho melirik sekilas ke balik bahunya, mendapati Reyna berjalan dengan wajah putih pucat yang tertimpa cahaya minim. Poninya yang panjang jatuh menutupi sebagian sisi wajahnya, tapi Reyna kelihatan tidak peduli. Sorot matanya sulit di baca, dan bibirnya terkatup rapat sekali. _Bagus_ , gadis itu lebih mirip hantu sekarang.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Minho tidak tahan lagi untuk bertanya. Mereka bertatapan selama sepersekian detik, dan kembali memandang lurus ke tangga yang menanjak.

Reyna tidak menjawab.

Minho mendengus, menyorot senternya tepat ke lantai tiga, lalu kembali ke anak-anak tangga di depannya. "Takut?"

Reyna tetap diam saja. Langkah kaki keduanya bergema mengerikan di sepanjang lorong tangga yang gelap. Minho mendengus gusar. Memutuskan untuk menyerah mengajak Reyna bicara. Pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya, mengganti menjadi lari-lari kecil menaiki anak tangga. Membuat sorotan lampu senternya bergoyang-goyang. Sampai akhirnya Minho berhenti tatkala terpaan angin tiba-tiba datang menerobos melewati tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti ditembus oleh lemari es tak sasat mata. Minho menelan ludah, dan berbalik menghadap Reyna.

"Kau merasakan itu?"

Reyna berdiri diam seperti patung tiga anak tangga di belakangnya. Wajahnya sepucat kertas, matanya sedikit terbeliak dan kosong. Minho mengangkat satu alisnya, dia belum pernah melihat Reyna seperti itu. Gadis itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah, lalu memandang Minho lurus ke matanya. Dan mengatakan dengan suara nyaris habis. "Jalan terus. Cepat selesaikan misinya."

 _Ada yang salah dengan Reyna_ , pikir Minho. Gadis itu sedang berusaha menahan diri—ketakutan. Minho kira bakal asyik mengerjai Reyna yang sepucat kertas. Tapi rasanya justru aneh melihat sosok setegar Reyna berdiri gemetar seperti itu. Karenanya, Minho memngambil tindakan yang menurutnya paling pintar. Berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau Reyna ketakutan. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu tak acuh, dan lanjut berjalan, Reyna mengikuti dari belakang. Selanjutnya hawa menjadi semakin tidak enak dan dingin. Mereka sudah berada di lantai tiga, dan hanya harus mencari laboratorium biologi. Berkali-kali Minho bisa merasakan Reyna menahan napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya seolah berusaha mengusir pemikiran buruk.

Minho mengarahkan senternya ke deteran pintu ruangan yang berjejer. Memicingkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas tulisan yang tertera di sana.

"Itu.." Suara Reyna bergetar. Gadis itu menunjuk satu ruangan paling ujung sebelah kiri. Minho mengarahkan senternya ke sana melihat tulisan _Lab. Biology_ dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo, jalan." Katnya ceria sambil melangkah mantap menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk Reyna.

Pintu mengeluarkan suara derik tua ketika Minho mendorongnya. Ruangan itu gelap, tapi dapat pemasukan cahaya minim dari jendela-jenjela besar yang terbuka. Angin malam mengibaskan tirai putihnya dalam gerakan misterius yang membuai.

"Tidak, bukan salahku!"

Minho terperanjak kaget mendengar Reyna berteriak. Segera dia arahkan lampu senternya tepat ke wajah Reyna.

"Apa-apaan kau! Kenapa—Reyna?" Minho mengeryit bingung. Wajah Reyna basah oleh air mata, matanya terpejam rapat dan gelisah sekali. Gadis itu menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak ..."

" _Council_ , kenapa kau?" Minho semakin tidak mengerti. Lampu senternya menyorot tepat ke wajah Reyna yang seperti berda di dunia paranoidnya sendiri.

"Aku tak bisa," Reyna memohon. "Aku—aku tak bisa." Reyna menghabiskan bertahun-tahun untuk membendung rasa takut dalam dirinya. Kini, bendungan tersebut bobol.

Minho membatu. Dia tak percaya gadis yang menangis sambil berbisik memohon itu adalah Reyna. Beberapa detik yang lalu Reyna masih berdiri tegak di belakangnya, mamsang wajah dingin dan ekspresi kaku.

"...bukan salahku...kumohon.." Reyna terlihat menderita sekali. Gadis itu memangis tanpa suara, berjongkok di dekat dinding sambil menutup telinga dan matanya rapat-rapat seolah berusaha menghindar dari bisikan-bisikan yang menyiksanya. Selama beberapa saat, Minho hanya berdiri diam mematung dan menganga, mengarahkan senternya tepat ke arah Reyna.

"Tch, bodoh." Minho meraih kedua bahu Reyna dan memaksanya berdiri. Meremas dan menguncangnya kuat sekali. "Reyna!" Meneriakkan namanya, berharap Reyna mendengar dan menyadari keberadaan Minho. Minho memanggil Reyna berkeli-kali hampir frustasi. Sampai akhirnya, perlahan-lahan Reyna membuka matanya.

"Suara itu.."Reyna menatapnya dengan mata merah yang berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya gemetar, menggigil ketakutan.

 _Suara?_ Kening Minho berkerut dalam. Ditatapnya gadis itu lekat-lekat, benaknya sibuk menyusun sejuta pertanyaan dan kemungkinan jawaban. Minho membuang napas, menyentak bahu Reyna kuat-kuat. "Hey! Sadarlah! Suapa apa? Apa maksudmu?" Ia mendesak tidak sabaran.

Reyna membuka mulutnya, tapi tak sepatah katapun keluar, bibirnya bergetar, dan air matanya mulai jatuh lagi. Gadis itu lalu menunduk, ekspresinya seolah sedang berusaha menepis rasa sakit dan kepedihan mendalam.

"...mereka.." Desis Reyna, suaranya nyaris serupa bisikan. _Aku bisa mendengar mereka... mereka meyalahkanku_. Air muka gadis itu berubah sepucat kertas, garis rahangnya pias dibawah sorot yang redup. "Jangan! Tolong.."

Minho terbelalak. "Reyna, kau.." _Seorang Indigo?_ Lalu bergerak cepat meraih saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan _earphone_ dan mamasangkannya ke kedua telinga Reyna, menyetel penuh volume suara ponselnya dan memutar lagu.

"Kau tidak mendengar apapun selain musik!" Minho meletakkan ponselnya di kantung jaket Reyna. gadis itu tersentak kecil begitu musik keras bergema di sepasang telinganya. Matanya menatap Minho dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca.

Minho tidak berpikir, hanya bertindak. Meraih satu pergelangan tangan Reyna dan mencengkramnya erat sekali kemudian menarik gadis itu masuk ke laboratorium biologi. Menyorot senternya ke arah papan tulis. Dan menyalin coretan berupa _'Laporan praktikum dikumpulkan Senin depan.'_ Minho tidak bisa berhenti marah-marah dalam hati melihat tulisan konyol itu. Menyalinnya di secarik kertas kosong dengan penuh emosi, lalu segera menyeret Reyna pergi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di bawah, berjalan terburu-buru ke arah yang lain. Minho tidak menjawab pertanyaan apapun yang diajukan padanya. Dia melempar kertas misinya ke dalam kardus. Dan ketika yang lain mencoba melongok ke balik bahunya untuk bertanya dengan Reyna. Minho secara reflek bergerak menutupi gadis itu. Menghalanginya dari pandangan yang lain. Minho merasa Reyna tidak akan suka dilihat orang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Pergelangan tanggan Reyna masih dipegangnya erat-erat.

"Err.. Minho, bisa minggir sedikit? Aku mau bicara sama Reyna." Annabeth meminta, tapi Minho semakin menamengi Reyna dengan tubuhnya.

"Maaf, kami ada kencan!" Ujar Minho cepat lalu menarik Reyna pergi, entah kemana.

* * *

 **TBC (?)**

* * *

a/n: Haiiii~

 _first, bing thanks and love to_ **Fumetsu Vara** yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya/peluk cium/dibegal. Hehe, iya kamu bener, bagian buka baju (?) itu memang terinspirasi dari kurobas/ditikam Akashi. Waaah.. makasih udh ngeship mereka :* Seneng deh punya temen, hehe. Btw, Aiko juga ada satu lagi ff MinhoxReyna, kalo mau silakan baca, sudah complete, cek saja userku; judulnya Bell Amor (dia mah promosi)/senyum modus.


End file.
